Take Me to Wonderland
by loki.charms
Summary: They were treated to a night around town after completing a job, and they choose to make it a passionate one. Gruvia. Smut.


**AN: I had already started to write this, but when I opened it to continue it, the entire document was deleted, so now I am having to start is all over again. I just wanna write some Gruvia smut. Is that so hard, laptop?**

 **I think I suck at writing smut, so you have been warned. This is also a side story to** _ **Home & Vows**_ **because little Silver is just so damn cute! So the little guy will make a brief appearance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Juvia misses home..."

Gray looked over at the water mage. Juvia was looking down as they walks hand in hand down the town's street. He gripped her hand in his. They had taken a job in a town near Crocus, and they were going to return home to Magnolia the following day.

Juvia was always like this when they would go on missions together. It didn't matter if it was a local job that would take them a few hours to complete or a job on the other side of Fiore. Juvia would always mention how much she missed being home. However. Gray knew that was she really missed was their son.

Little Silver Fullbuster had been a surprise to everyone. The couple had been dating for almost two years at the time, and they weren't even engaged. When the news got out, and when he found out Gray was going to be a father, he proposed to Juvia about a week later, yet he had to tell her several times that he was not marrying her just because they had a baby on the way. Juvia had feared that Gray would think that she had gotten pregnant on purpose, and that it was a way to keep him around her forever.

When they had gotten married, their son was a few months old. Gray still loved her new name. Juvia Fullbuster.

Gray would never be able to forget when he saw her walking down the aisle on their wedding day. She looked beautiful in her mermaid style wedding dress, her azure curls falling loose over her shoulders, and his old cross necklace hanging from her neck. Now, the necklace belonged to their six year Silver.

Their wedding day had gone almost perfectly, but during the reception it had started to rain. Juvia had become sad about that, but Gray had pulled her aside and dance with her in the rain.

In Juvia's free hand, she carried a small bag. Silver would be turning seven in a few weeks, and Juvia insisted that they buy him an early birthday present while they were in town.

"Juvia hates being away from Silver."

"Yeah. I know. I miss him, too," Gray told her. "We'll see him again tomorrow. If we're lucky we will get there in the early afternoon."

"Juvia hopes so..."

Gray couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. He knew their son could be grown up, married, and with children of him own and Juvia would still worry about him. Hell, she would be watching over their son in her grave. It was definitely her motherly instincts. Juvia had doubted herself, but Gray had told her that she would be a wonderful mother, and he had been right. Juvia also had to teach Gray that he was going to be the best father for Silver. Gray had skeptical after he had lost his own father, not once, but twice. Juvia often told him that he was a doting father, and Gray would blush, but he wouldn't deny it.

After all the years they had known each other, in Gray's eyes, Juvia was just as beautiful as ever. In fact, now he would tell her that she only got more beautiful with each passing day.

It had taken a while for Gray to become comfortable with expressing his feelings towards Juvia in public. Though, this was mainly around the older guild members that they weren't as close to. Erza, of course, had been the first to catch on. Gray sometimes thinks that she had noticed his feelings towards the water mage before he had even noticed it himself. They had walked back to the guild together after Avatar was defeated, and were asked some embarrasing questions by Cana.

The two of them had completed their job in the town earlier that day. They were asked to take care of some wizards who had been terrorizing the town for quite some time. The town's people had been so grateful that they had treated the couple to a night on the town along with their reward of 50,000J. They had finished having dinner at the best restaurant the town had to offer - free of charge. Now, they were walking into the inn that they would be staying at for the night.

The clerk at the front desk gave them their room key, and the walked up to their room.

They had enjoyed their time in the town. The people had been very kind.

Once they had entered their room, they set their luggage - which was a small suitcase for each of them - on the floor, Gray felt Juvia wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Gray-sama should take a bath with Juvia." The blunette leaned up and placed a kiss on his neck.

The ice mage felt his cheeks heat up. They had seen each other naked several times, both willingly and by accident. Gray remembered how flustered he had gotten the first time he had walked in on Juvia when she was taking a shower. That had been when they had lived together after Fairy Tail had disbanded.

Gray placed his hands on top of Juvia's as she nuzzled her face into his neck. If there was one thing he had learned about Juvia during all the years he had been together, it was that Juvia was a tease. When they had started dating, Juvia tried to be sexy for him, but Gray found her attempts adorable.

At the beginning of their relationship, they had shared a lot of heated, intimate kisses, but they never went all the way. Once they had been dating for about seven months, they had sex for the first time. Juvia was happy that they had both been each other's first time. After their first time sleeping together, Juvia would blush as red as a tomato whenever Gray so much as looked at her for a while.

Their relationship had been really intimate after that, and it eventually resulted in them creating a cute bundle of joy.

Gray nodded. "Alright. I'll be in a few minutes.

Juvia smiled and kissed his cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom.

The ice mage ran his hand through his hair. Juvia still had the same effect on him. It was no surprise to him, really. He still found her a beautiful as the day the had gotten married, and even before that.

Juvia turned on the water for their bath. After she adjusted the temperature, she tied her blue hair up into a bun, and took off her clothes. She was glad she had gotten rid of the weight and stretch marks that she had gained from carrying her son.

She sat in the water, and when Gray walked in, she wasn't at all surprised to see he was missing all of his clothes. His stripping habit hadn't gone away. Not that Juvia was complaining. She found his body just as sexy as ever.

Juvia moved forward in the tub, giving Gray the room her need to sit behind her. He wrapped his armed around her and let her lean back against him.

The blunette sighed contently. "Juvia loves our alone time."

"I know. I enjoy it, too." Gray smiled slightly. "It's nice to have it every once in a while."

Juvia turned her head to look at her husband, and Gray kissed her on the lips. He would never get tired of kissing her.

"I love you, you know that..." Gray told her.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia knows. She still remembers the first time Gray-sama told her that..."

Gray remembered that day, too. It hadn't been the best day for him. The two of them had partnered up for a mission, but it hadn't gone as planned and Juvia had gotten hurt, and was unconscious for a few days. Gray was scared, and had told her that he loved her when she had woken up.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, too."

"I know."

Gray leaned in to kiss his wife again, and she gladly returned it. The first kiss was short, yet loving, and they quickly went in for more. They kissed again and again, and each one was more heated and longer than the one before it.

Gray slid his tongue across her lips, and Juvia opened her mouth, granting him the access that he had asked for. Both let out low moans as their tongue battled for dominance.

One of Gray's hands slid down betweem Juvia's legs, earning him a sharp gasp from the water mage. His other hand caressed her thigh. Juvia had broken their kiss, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. The ice mage placed small kisses on her shoulder, and trailed them up her neck until he reached her ear. He had learned that her ears were sensitive early on.

Juvia squirmed against him as his tongue traced her ear. "G-Gray-sama..."

The hand that was on her thigh moved up to cup her breast, and Juvia felt his hot breath on her neck. She giggled a bit when she felt something poke her on her lower back.

"Is Gray-sama-" she paused, gripping the side of the tub whe nhe placed two fingers against the bundle of nerves in her most private area- " _-oh_ getting excited?"

"Shut up. You're no better off than I am." Gray turned her head to the side and kissed her roughly. They had a few occassions where their sex was slow and sensual, but most of the time, it was hot and heavy. Juvia was into that kind of thing, and Gray eventually learned that he was, too.

Juvia tilted her head back with a long moan as the ice mage began to rub his fingers against her clit. He moved his fingers slowly at first, but after hearing Juvia's pleas, Gray was more than willing to speed it up, and she ground her hips against his hand.

"How long has it been since we last had sex, Juvia?" Gray said her name seductively, and that alone could have been enough to push her over the edge. "It's been months hasn't it?"

"Mm-hm." Juvia nodded, leaning her head back. She was panting heavly, and Gray could tell that she was getting close.

He trailed his tongue up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Juvia."

Almost right after he had finished speaking, Juvia's body jerks as she hit her orgasm. She moved against his hand so suddenly that water splashed out of the tub. When she started to come down from her high, she fell back against him, and he pulled his hand away from her.

Juvia let out a little giggle. "It's Juvia's turn to take care of Gray-sama. But she thinks we should get out of the tub."

Gray agreed. The tub had become uncomfortable, so he carried her to their bed. Juvia lay on her back, and Gray took the opportunity to look at his wife's body. Her haid had come out of the bun, and now lay fanning around her head like a halo. Gray often wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful and amazing woman by his side no matter what happened between the two of them.

He hovered over her, and his eyes looked down into her blue ones. He gave her a peck on the lips, and then he kissed her collar bone. Juvia ran her hands through his black hair and pulled at his hand when he bit her, leaving a mark.

He went down lower and kissed the vaey between her large breasts. Gray took one of them in his mouth, his tongue teasing the hardened pink bud. His other hand massaged her other breast, playing with her nipple, and after a while, Gray moved on to the other one.

When Gray had moved back up to kiss her again, Juvia turned the ice mage on his back, and flashed him a smirk.

"Gray-sama, just sit back and let Juvia take care of you."

Juvia got off of the bed and got down on her knees in front of him. She took his erect member into her hand, causing him to groan, and he brushed her hair out of her face. He wanted to look at her face. When Juvia took him in her mouth, Gray let out a low moan.

" _God.. -_ You're amazing at that."

Juvia smirked, looking him in the eyes with lust clouded eyes as she ran her tongue up his length. After the couple had started becoming intimate with each other, Gray quickly learned that she could do amazing things with her tongue.

"Does Gray-sama like it?" Juvia asked him in an almost innocent voice.

"It's fucking amazing," he told her, moving her hair out of his face a second time. "But I can't wait anymore. I need you now, Juvia."

Juvia gave him one final suck before she got off the bed. She lay next ot Gray, and he climbed on top of her.

Gray positioned himself at her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Juvia for him to proceed, and he slowly slid into it. Once he buried himself fully inside her, Gray paused for a moment to let Juvia adjust to his size. He had his hands on either side of her, and her hands were gripping the bed sheet.

Juvia sighed. "Gray-sama can move now."

The ice mage slowly started to move his hips. He could really feel Juvia's body around him, but the speed was almost so slow it was agonizing.

Juvia moaned softly beneath him. "Please... G-Go faster..."

Gray smirked at her and complied with her wish, moving himself at a faster pace. Juvia reached up to cup Gray's face in her hands, and she closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss was rough and bruising. Their moans were muffled by the other's mouth.

Juvia arched her back and let out a loud moan when she felt him hit that special spot inside her.

" _Fuck..."_ He mumbled when Juvia moved her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

The room was filled with the moans and lust filled sighs. A few words were spoken as he pounded into her, and the bed creaked underneath them with each movement the couple made. Juvia ran her hands down his back. Gray hissed when he felt her dig her nails into his back, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have scratches on his back in the morning.

The blunette's leg tightened around his hips. Juvia knew she was getting close, and Gray knew just how to push her. His hand traveled between them, and pressed up against the bundle of nerves. At the same time, he angled himself to make sure he hit the right spot inside her. When Juvia hit her climax, her hands gripped onto the sheets and pillows. Gray buried his face in her shoulder as he came inside her a few moments later, and then he pulled out of her and lay next to her, breathing heavily.

Juvia cuddled up next to him, and Gray wrapped his arm around her. The couple lay in silence as they came down from their high.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama..." Juvia said with a yawn. Her eyes were closed as she rested her head on his chest.

The ice mage kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. Now get some sleep. We're going home tomorrow."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mommy! Daddy!" The moment Gray and Juvia walked into the guild hall, they were greeted with hugs from their son. Gray picked Silver up, and Juvia gave hime kisses on his cheeks. "Silver missed you!"

"Mommy and daddy missed you, too, baby." Juvia looked over her son. She was a paranoid mother. She always worried that something would happen to Silver while she was away no matter who he was staying with. "Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel and Levy had been in charg of watching the young Fullbuster this time. Gajeel looked over at the small family from where he sat at a nearby table "What is it, rain woman?"

"What is this scratch on my son's cheek?"

"You're in trouble..." Gajeel's son, Jin, said.

"Chill, woman." Gajeel stood up. "It was an accident."

"You let Juvia's son get hurt."

Gray shivered. Juvia was such a protective woman that is was scary at times. Silver reached over and patted his mother's shoulders to calm her.

"I was playing with Cassie," the young Fullbuster told the blunette. "We were running around." The little boy rubbed his cheek. "I fell and hurt my face..."

Juvia sighed. Silver often played with Erza's daughter. They were the oldest out of all the children in the guild. Like her mother, Cassandra - she also goes by Cassie - could be a little rough. "Juvia apologizes for accusing Gajeel-kun."

"It's fine." Gajeel grumbled and joined his family back at the table.

Silver looked back at his parents as the three of them walked out of the guild hall. They began the walk to their home at the edge of the city. "Do you get me anything?"

Gray chuckled and ruffled his son's black hair. "You' have to wait for you birthday, kiddo."

Silver pouted and Juvia smiled. Her family was absolutely perfect.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Ain't no body messing with Mama Juvia.**

 **I'm never completely sure where to end my stories, so I apologize for the bad ending.**

 **Lastly, I write all my stories in my room... and you guys have no idea how awkward it is to write Gruvia smut when you have a poster of Gray just staring at you. XD**


End file.
